


Follow You Blindly

by audeamus22



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mean!Dis, temporary injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audeamus22/pseuds/audeamus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili gets injured by pure accident, but things only seem to go downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow You Blindly

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbeta'd so sorry about that! Also, Dis comes off a but mean in this! My bad!

“Brother! What on earth are you doing?” Fili shouted, looking up at the brunette who was currently scrambling his way to the top of a tall oak tree.

They had been couped up for days now due to bad weather, the two darrows not allowed out ‘just in case’ their mother had said. Although neither really understood why, it was only a storm! At the first sign of clear skies they were out the door, Fili running out with his two blunt swords and Kili with his small bow. They had played around in the mud, Fili throwing one of his swords to Kili as they play fought then started chasing each other. Kili soon got bored of the games and left Fili to play with his weapons, taking his bow and searching out the biggest tree he could find.

Kili wasn’t like most other dwarves, he didn’t like small or dark spaces, he preferred this; wind in his hair and the sun against his skin and he wasn’t ever really happy until he could see everything as far as possible. Fili, on the other hand, was not so fond of heights, he envied his brother, being so carefree and courageous. He was brave, stood up to any other dwarf or man that wronged him or his family, but being so up high freaked him out.

“Just breathing in the fresh air, Fee! We were couped up for too long!” Kili called back down, “Join me!” He begged, unaware of how much Fili hated heights.

“Uh….” Fili hesitated.

“Oh come on!” he pleaded.

With a determined huff, Fili dropped his swords near Kili’s abandoned bow and reached for the lowest branch, awkwardly swinging himself up into the tree.

“That’s it! Come join me, it’s amazing up here!” Kili cheered.

Fili didn’t reply, he didn’t dare look down, eyes only focusing on the next branch until he felt his brother grip the sleeve of his tunic and yank him up next to him. Kili had them seated on a relatively thick branch for being so high up, his back against the trunk and legs straddled either side of the branch. He had pulled Fili close so that his back was flush against his chest, feeling how tense his older brother was. 

“Isn’t it great?” Kili murmured into the blonde’s ear, encouraging Fili to open his eyes.

Fili took a deep breath, feeling secure in his brother’s arms, and finally opened his eyes and took in the sights around him. Kili was right, it was amazing, with the sun high in the air, everything seemed so alive and beautiful.

“Aye Kee, it is amazing up here,” he replied taking in another deep breath, this time appreciating the cool air filling his lungs.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, simply appreciating their surroundings. Kili soon got bored with being still and slowly worked Fili’s hair loose of its simple braids, running his fingers through the long wavy blonde hair. He loved his brother’s hair, playing with it and re-braiding it whenever he had the chance. While Kili would never sit still long enough for anyone to do his hair, Fili let Kili do it, the familiar movements further relaxing him.

The wind soon began picking up, causing the trees to sway slightly. Fili looked up nervously, thick black clouds quickly rolling in, the weather was changing.

“We should get back home, Ma would be getting worried now,” Fili spoke, moving away from Kili slightly.

“Do we have to?” Kili pouted, not wanting to spend more days inside.

“Aye brother, look at the sky, come on now,” Fili ordered, taking the first step down just as a large gust of wind came and pushed him against the tree, causing him to lose his footing. 

“Fili!” Kili screamed, watching as his brother’s grip on the branch below started to slip. “Hold on!” he scrambled, desperate to reach Fili in time.

Fili desperately tried to regain his grip, however with the air knocked out of him and with sweaty palms his was struggling. With one last look up, meeting Kili’s panicked eyes, he slowly let go, unable to hold on for any longer. His body tumbled down to the ground, many branches slowing his fall until he crashed down to the unforgiving ground.

“FILI!” Kili cried, rushing down the large oak as fast as he could, not caring about how scratched up his hands were becoming, desperate to reach his brother.

Kili jumped down, ignoring the last few branches, and scrambled towards Fili on all fours, his brother still not having moved from where he lay. Kili didn’t know what to do, he touched Fili’s leg, shaking it slightly before moving up towards the blonde’s face. He carefully turned Fili over onto his back, face paling at the sight of so much blood running down the unconscious dwarf’s face.

“Oh no, oh Fili no, no, no! what do I do, Fili, come on, please brother, wake up, please!” Kili begged over and over again, hands framing Fili’s face as his thumbs swiped at the blood as if trying to make it all disappear.

Kili didn’t know how long he sat there for, kneeling besides Fili’s unmoving body, begging for his older brother to wake up. He didn’t notice when the first big drops of rain started coming down, he simply bent over further to cover Fili as much as possible. He didn’t want to leave, he knew he should go and get help but at the same time he couldn’t just leave Fili there, out in the open all alone.

“Fili? Kili? Where are you boys?” a distant cry could be heard.

Kili wasn’t sure if he was really hearing his name over the strong winds, but eventually the call came again, “Here Uncle! We’re over here! Help!” Kili cried, still not budging from Fili’s side.  
Thorin came running, their good friend Dwalin following closely behind, “Kili lad, what happened?” Thorin asked, dropping his weapons and kneeling before his eldest sister-son, his hands working quickly to ensure the unconscious boy was still alive and breathing.

“We… we were up in the tree! Then Fili went… he went to climb down but… but the wind! He got knocked down!” he explained, tears once again falling freely down his face.

“It’s okay boy, we’re here now, shh,” Thorin said, trying to calm the younger. “We have to get him to Oin straight away, Dwalin, help Kili get all the weapons,” he ordered, Dwalin understanding that he was also to keep a close eye on the nervous wreck that was Kili.

Thorin carefully picked Fili up, the boy’s head rolling into his shoulder as the small group rushed back towards town, going straight to the healer’s home. Kili ran ahead when the small house was in sight, banging on the door and demanding Oin’s assistance, Oin immediately fretting when he lay eyes upon Fili’s form.

“Quickly now! Get him onto the bed, what happened? How long has he been sleeping for?” Oin demanded, not even looking at the others as he organised his herbs and remedies.

“I… I’m not sure! A while now, he fell out of a tree! Hit a few branches on his way down,” Kili quickly explained, standing on the other side of the older healer, refusing to let go of his brother’s hand.

“Right, get his clothing off, he is sure to have some injuries on the inside, but it is his head I am most worried about, he hasn’t woken up yet, and that’s a problem!” Oin exclaimed, more to himself than the others, not really thinking about the spike of pain it caused the other men in the room hearing such dire news.

Oin worked quickly and meticulously, he cleared away all the blood from Fili’s head and checked the area for breaks. Finding none he simply cleaned and wrapped the head wound thanking Aule for a dwarf’s hard head. He then moved alone Fili’s body cleaning all the cuts and scrapes from mud and dirt, poking and prodding at the body in search for internal bleeding. “He has a broken arm, it’s going to take a while to heal,” he commented, rushing out of the room and coming back with two thick pieces of wood that he used to splint the arm with “but other than that it seems that the boy was lucky,”.

The others just looked on in silence as the healer continued working, silently praying to Aule that their golden prince would be okay.

“Has anyone sent word to the boy’s mother?” Oin asked, finally looking up from his patient when he had done all he could.

“Mahal! Dwalin, could you..?” he asked, turning to face he most trusted friend. Dwalin simply nodded, rushing off to find Dis.

“Why hasn’t he opened his eyes yet though?” Kili asked, desperate to see his brother’s beautiful blue eyes once more.

“I cannot say, he has had quite a hard knock to the head though, so it might take time, all we can do is wait now,” he shrugged.

“Fili!?” a woman’s voice screeched, the door crashing open as the distraught mother rushed into the room. “What happened? Kili what have you done?!” she cried.

“No… Ma… No-” Kili tried to defend himself.

“It’s always you! Causing mischief! Getting your brother into all sorts of trouble!” she continued to rant, not really aware of her words, too worried about her eldest to really realise what affect her words were having on her youngest. “Wake up Fili my boy, please, wake up,” she begged, all but pushing Kili out of the way, causing the brother’s to lose their grip on each other’s hand.

Kili clasped his hands together and brought them up to his chest, mouth gnawing at his tumbnails as tears cascaded down his face. “I’m sorry Momma, I didn’t mean to do anything, I swear, I…” Kili begged.

“I don’t want to hear it right now! Just… just go home! You’ve done enough!” Dis interrupted, hand coming up and slapping Kili’s cheek.

Her eyes widened when she realised what she had done, the hand she had used coming up and covering her open mouth. Thorin looking on with clouded eyes, unable to comprehend how his younger sister was acting towards the youngest.

“Ki… Kee?” a small voice croaked, “D-don’t g-go!”

“Fili? Fili!” Kili cried in joy, pushing passed his mother and grabbing at the hand that was flailing around, Fili looking for his brother with both of his. “I’m here brother, always here,” Kili promised, pressing his lips to the bruised knuckles.

Fili’s eyes were scrunched, only half open and not really focusing on anything, his body tense and only relaxing when Kili grabbed his hand. “Bro-brother? What… what happened? Why is it so dark?” Fili mumbled, voice full of pain.

Kili looked at Oin with worry, there was enough light in the room for everything to be seen, there was no reason for Fili to think it was so dark. “What do you mean Fee?” Kili questioned, leaning down closer, running a hand over Fili’s brow, mindful of the bandages.

“I… Where are you? I can’t see anything?” Fili commented, his voice shaking as his unseeing eyes roamed around the room, trying to focus on something but not being able to.

“Hush brother, relax, we’re with Oin, he will know what’s wrong,” Kili reassured, his voice steady as his eyes plead with Oin to fix things.

“Fili? Boy, it’s Oin, I’m just having a look, one moment,” Oin warned before his rough hands came up and cupped Fili’s face, causing the young man to startle. “Shh, it’s okay,” he whispered, opening Fili’s eyes wider, trying to see if there was any change.

“I can’t see anything being wrong, I would dare say that the boy has lost his sight due to the hits his head most likely took. I have some drops that will clear out his eyes and hopefully, it’s only temporary,” he explained mostly to Thorin and Dis, knowing that his words were scaring the brothers.

“B-Blind? No, no! Kili, please Kili, tell me it’s a joke, please,” Fili cried, starting to thrash about on the bed.

“Fili! Fee, please, please stop it, you’re going to hurt yourself, relax brother, Oin said it is most likely only temporary, everything will be okay, you’ll see,” Kili reassured, lips pressing against Fili’s temple in a quick kiss, trying to calm his older brother.

Fili stopped, curling around with a groan as his muscles ached, trying to get closer to his Kili. “Don’t leave me, please don’t go,” Fili begged, the grip he had on Kili’s hand tightening.  
“Never Fili, never!” Kili promised, glaring at his mother as if daring her to try and remove him.

“He can stay here tonight, I think it best if you two leave them alone, tomorrow we can move him back to his own room,” Oin suggested, having witnessed the entire exchange between mother and son, noticing that Fili didn’t even ask for Dis.

“I-” Dis started to object.

“Come sister, let’s leave them alone,” Thorin interrupted, taking hold of Dis’ arm and pulling her out of the healer’s home with a quick nod in thanks.

“What? You can’t take me away from my boys!” Dis cried.

“Aye, I can, especially after what you did back there! How could you say such things to Kili! You know he is the last person to want to cause any harm to his brother, did you even see how distraught he was before you came in and made things worse?” Thorin raged.

“I… I’m sorry! I just… My boys!” Dis cried, unable to speak.

“I know Dis, but what’s done is done, we can only be there for Fili and Kili when they are ready to let us be there for them, come now, let’s go home and get some rest, it will be a long day tomorrow I fear,” Thorin said, leading his sister back to their empty and quiet home.

With their mother and uncle gone, Kili finally leaned down and placed his lips gently over his brother’s “It’s just us Fee, and you’ll be okay, I promise,” he whispered, shifting Fili over slightly before laying down next to him on the too small bed.

Fili curled even more so into his brother’s warm embrace, taking comfort in Kili’s presence and sighing happily when he felt Kili’s arms wrap around him. “How can you promise such things? What good am I? A blind dwarf? I am worthless now, I can’t be king, I can’t be anything,” Fili sobbed.

“No, you aren’t worthless, you can still be my brother and that’s what I need more than anything else out of you, you can also do so much more, you are more than just the future king, and anyway, why can’t you rule our people, having sight doesn’t make a king, it’s a kind heart and a sharp mind, both of which you have!” Kili said, his words coming out without thought as it was truly what he felt.

Fili simply sighed, shaking his head slightly and burrowing it further into Kili’s neck. “What would I do without you brother?” he mumbled.

Kili looked down at his injured brother with sad eyes, if it wasn’t for him Fili wouldn’t be in his current predicament, didn’t Fili realise this? How could his brother still stand his presence?

“Kili? What are you thinking? I can feel how tense you are, what is the matter?” Fili asked, moving back slightly, his unseeing eyes landing just passed Kili’s face causing the younger to sob slightly.

“It’s my fault Fili! What Ma said was right! If it wasn’t for me you would never have climbed that tree, you would have never fallen and you would never have gotten injured! How can you even stand to have me near you when this is all my fault!?” Kili cried.

“Ma said that to you?” Fili asked, shocked. “Well, yes, you did call me up to follow you, but you certainly didn’t force me up that tree, you also didn’t cause the wind to come and knock my footing, did you? No! If it wasn’t for you then I would never have seen the beauty you saw up there, never would I have felt the wind through my air, or breathed in the fresh breeze. It is because of you that I got to do those things, and I will always follow you, wherever you go, without you needing to ask or ever question it. This was not your fault, not in the slightest! And anyway, as you say, everything will be okay, right?” Fili replied, his good hand searching for Kili’s face.

Kili leaned into the hand, helping Fili find him, tears running down his face without shame. “If you say so brother,” Kili nodded, kissing Fili’s forehead, “you should rest Fee.”

“I will only when you believe my words. Can you honestly say that if our positions were reversed that you would be blaming me, or that you would not have followed me down into the deepest caves or tallest trees?” Fili continued.

“No, I can’t. I will follow you wherever you lead,” Kili nodded, understanding and accepting what Fili was trying to say. “I love you Fee, now please, rest,” Kili added, tucking Fili’s head back into the crook of his shoulder, his own head resting against the small pillow as Fili drifted off to sleep. Kili taking an extra moment to look over his brother before he fell into an uneasy sleep himself.

Morning came far too soon in Kili’s opinion. The morning light harsh against his eyes causing him to wake. At first he was completely disorientated, the bed and room completely unfamiliar to him until everything came back to him suddenly. Kili looked down at his brother, Fili still sleeping, not having moved at all in the night.

“Kili? Are you up?” Oin questioned, standing by the door with a small tray in hand.

“Yes Sir, please, come in,” Kili said, waving Oin in, the older man only raising an eyebrow at their current state.

“Has Fili awoken?” he questioned, resting the tray beside the bed as he quickly checked the bandage around Fili’s head, careful not to wake the older brother.

“Not that I know of…”

“Let’s get him up then. Fili, lad, come on, wake up,” Oin pestered, shaking the young dwarf slightly.

Fili groaned, eyes blinking open sluggishly, roaming around the room without focus causing all three of their shoulders to drop. They had all been hoping that Fili would wake and things would be back to normal, but it was not meant to be.

“Still nothing then Fee?” Kili asked gently, fingers brushing back some hair that had fallen in front of Fili’s face.

“No,” Fili said sadly.

“These things take time boys, don’t worry yourselves too much just yet. Here I have brought you something to eat and you need to put these drops in your eyes now, Kili will do this for him?” Oin said, handing the small bottle to the brunette before leaving them alone again.

“Sure. Sit up for a minute Fee,” Kili said, helping his brother to sit before holding the eyes open and dropping the medication in. “Eat something now,” he said when he was done, handing Fili some bread with jam.

Fili ate slowly, not really feeling hungry and hating that he had to rely on Kili to hand him his food.

“Fee you have to eat some more, please?” Kili begged when Fili handed back the half-finished scone. 

“Not feeling so hungry right now brother, I just… I just want to go home,” he sighed, leaning against Kili’s shoulder for support.

“Okay, we can do this, I’m sure Oin will have some spare clothes for you and we can go straight away,” Kili said, quickly getting to work on reading Fili for their departure. “Thank you so much for everything that you have done for us,” Kili said, shaking Oin’s hand.

“Aye, don’t even mention it, you come back as soon as anything changes you hear!” he said, directing his order to Fili, “You’ll be okay lad,” he added with a gentler note, patting Fili on the cheek before letting the two brothers out.

Fili worried his bottom lip, unsure of how he was going to navigate the streets without being able to see what was right in front of him, but Kili was prepared. The slightly taller dwarf threw his brother’s arm around his shoulders and wrapped his free arm around the slim waist.

“Now just follow me, it’s just like all those late nights coming home from the pub!” he joked, trying to lift his brother’s spirits.

Fili quirked a small smile, loving that his brother knew him well enough to instantly do what was needed without question. It was slow going, but eventually they made it home, Thorin opening the door, not expecting to see his sister-sons home so soon.

“What are you doing here? Does Oin know you’ve left? Should you have left so soon? Fili?” Thorin asked, ever the worried uncle.

“Yes uncle, Oin knows we have left, he has given us the medications for Fili…” Kili explained, stopping when he saw Dis enter the room.

“I’m okay uncle, just sore and blind, but okay,” Fili added with a slight edge to his voice, as if daring Thorin to comment on it.

Thorin eyes his oldest nephew, “right, well come inside then and go lie down, you mustn’t exhaust yourself, Kili get him to bed and then come downstairs for a moment please,” he said, knowing that Kili had spotted Dis but Fili was none the wiser.

Kili bowed his head slightly, not saying a word, simply leading his brother to their shared room. “I’ll be right back Fili,” he promised, carding his fingers through Fili’s tangled hair before leaving the room, leaving the door only slightly open to hear if Fili needed him.

“What can I do for you Uncle?” Kili asked, standing beside Thorin who was seated with Dis at the dinner table.

“I think your mother has something she would like to say to you,” He said, eying Dis. 

Kili turned and finally acknowledged his mother for the first time since arriving home. He was still shocked by the words that had come out of her mouth the night before and now felt only a deep coldness towards her.

“Kili… I am so sorry for what I said yesterday! I promise you son, I did not mean a word of it! I was only so worried for Fili! Thank Mahal that you were not hurt as well! And I know that you would never intentionally cause Fili any harm or put him in harm’s way! I just… I let me fear get the best of me and spoke without thought!” she explained, reaching out for her youngest.

“I understand Mother, however I can’t forgive you right now,” He shrugged, “I am sorry, and thank you for saying that, but… your words did hold some truth to them, or else you would never have said anything had you not felt that way, even by the slightest amount…” Kili said, turning away, “I’ll be with my brother,” he said before leaving, not even turning around when Dis started crying.

“What did Uncle want?” Fili asked as soon as he heard the door close behind his brother, the blonde recognising Kili’s gait from sound alone.  
Kili sighed, all but collapsing into Fili’s bed, albeit carefully, before speaking, “Mother wanted to apologise to me for what she said last night…” Kili replied.

“And?” 

“And what?”

“Did you forgive her?”

“No… I… I just couldn’t, not so soon anyway,” he sighed, resting his head against Fili’s, finally taking comfort in his brother’s presence for the first time since the accident yesterday.

“Fair enough, just… don’t hold this grudge for too long. She loves you so much brother, her love is so strong to both of us that sometimes she forgets herself, that is all,” Fili reasoned.

Kili nodded, not needing words for Fili to understand. “You should get some more rest, sleep brother, I will wake you when lunch is here,” Kili suggested.

“Okay, just don’t leave,” Fili said around a yawn, eyes closing and body relaxing as he let sleep overtake him.

A few moments later a gentle knock came from the door, Thorin poking his head inside the boys’ room, a soft smile gracing his lips at their position. “How is he?” Thorin spoke, walking further into the room when Kili nodded his head, finger coming up against his lips, indicating to their uncle to be quiet.

“He’s resting. I don’t think it has really sunk in, for both of us, what this could mean…” Kili replied honestly.

Thorin nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed, hand rubbing soothing circles against Kili’s leg. “It won’t be easy, but if anyone could manage, I know it is you two, and you will have my help, and that of many people here, your mother for one…”

Kili nodded, “Don’t worry Uncle, she is forgiven, Fili has made sure of that, it still hurts though,” he sighed.

“It will, and it doesn’t make it right, what she said, just because she is sorry for it now and didn’t think when she did say it, but she does love you so much, it pains her to see how much she hurt you…”

“I know, I will tell her she is forgiven soon, I promise.”

“Good boy, do you want to go freshen up some? I will stay with Fili,” Thorin offered, secretly wanting some time alone with his eldest nephew anyway.

“Okay, sounds good,” he nodded, moving away from Fili carefully as to not wake him, leaving his brother with a quick kiss to Fili’s temple.

Fili only groaned slightly at the lack of his brother by his side however he did not wake. Thorin patted down Fili’s hair, eyes roaming over his bruised body, silently asking Aule why this was done to them.

“Kee?” Fili moaned after a few moments, turning around and flinging his arm out, not able to find his brother.

“He’s gone to clean up a bit, something you should do too once you’re up to it…” Thorin spoke, taking Fili’s hand in his own. “How are you feeling? Honestly?”

Fili sighed, “Kili isn’t here right?” he asked.

“No.”

“I’m truly scared Uncle, I know Kili said things will be alright, but I’m terrified! What will I do! What can I do? To never see the sun or the trees or the gems and jewels? To never see my brother’s face again? I don’t think I can handle the thought!” Fili cried.

“Then don’t think about that. Oin said it is most likely temporary, just think about your brother, think about the things that make you happy and it will all come back to you, just give your body time to heal. And don’t you worry about anything, just because you may have lost your sight does not mean anything changes, you will still be everything that you were born to be, and so much more, I’m sure of it!” Thorin reassured, knowing exactly what Fili was worried about.

Fili nodded absently, allowing his uncle’s words to sink in, much the same to Kili’s words the night before, now he only had to start believing them. It didn’t take Kili long to return, the younger brother not able to stay away for too long.

“I’m back Fili,” he said, announcing his presence as to not scare the blonde as he sat down beside Thorin.

Fili held out his hand, waiting for Kili to take it before speaking. “I think I need to bathe,” he said, chuckling slightly, “I’m sure I must be quite the sight right now,” he added.

“Still looking good to me!” Kili smiled, glad to see that Fili was laughing.

Together, the three of them worked to get Fili washed and into a clean set of his own clothes, taking care to not wet the splint or the bandages around his head, no one speaking as they worked as to not embarrass Fili further. When they were done Fili was exhausted, not wanting to move, he refused to even go to down to the dining room to eat.

Kili’s eyes glanced towards Thorin worriedly, silently asking if he should push Fili into moving. Thorin however just shrugged, telling Kili to let Fili be for now, it had only been one day, 

surely they could not expect too much from him so soon.

The next few days seemed to flow together, consisting of Kili and Thorin simply looking after Fili who slowly became more and more depressed, closing himself from everyone and everything that didn’t involve Kili.

“Please Fili, you have to leave this room at some point, come out with me, it’s such a nice day out, you can just sit outside for a bit and get some sun,” Kili begged.

Fili could hear the sound of his brother’s voice breaking, he wanted to be stubborn, really he did, what good was it, going outside if he could not see what a nice day it was? What good was he for anything anymore.

“Okay brother,” Fili nodded after a few moments of silence, “just out front though,” he said.

“Yes! Yes of course,” Kili all but cheered, helping Fili out of bed and changing his clothes into a simple green tunic and soft brown pants.

Kili didn’t waste any time, not wanting his brother to change his mind, he quickly got them both ready and out the door. He allowed Fili a moment as they stepped outside to appreciate the sun against his skin before pushing forward.

“No, no, where are you taking me? I said I didn’t want to go far!” Fili said, struggling to get out of his brother’s hold.

“I’m not taking you far! I promise, just somewhere a bit quieter,” Kili promised, “trust me,” he added, knowing that his brother would not be able to refuse him with those words.

Fili only nodded, body deflating slightly as he allowed Kili to do whatever it was he had planned. Kili smiled wide, leading Fili out of the busy town and towards the grassy plains and trees, near to where they had been when Fili fell. He sat the two of them down and handed his brother some food, hoping to encourage Fili to eat some more today as he hadn’t been recently.

“Isn’t this nice?” Kili started, watching Fili as his older brother turned his face towards the sun, closing his eyes and soaking up the warmth that it offered.

“Yeah, it is,” Fili agreed, taking a small bike out of the sandwich he was given, savouring the meaty flavour and appreciating everything Kili was trying to do for him. “Thank you, Kili…”

“For what?” Kili asked, taking hold of Fili’s free hand.

“For everything I suppose, for not giving up on me still,” he answered, “I will try harder, I promise,” he added after a moment.

From there things seemed to get better. Fili would leave the house more often, still not without his brother but he visited Balin, setting up some more time for lessons with the older dwarf before going and visiting Oin, allowing the healer to check him over again. He would sit with Kili as he practised his bow, wishing not for the first time that he could take up his swords again. Dwalin was the one who approached him about weapons training, telling the young dwarf that he didn’t believe you needed sight to be a good warrior.

Slowly, it seemed, things were getting back to normal. Even things between Dis and Kili were improving.

Kili awoke one morning, 13 days after the accident, slowly, appreciating this time in the morning, before most others were up, the silence blanketing him as he slept beside Fili. Kili allowed his eyes to roam up and down Fili’s body, taking in everything that Fili had to offer. All his bruises were finally gone and the open wounds healing well, his arm was still in a stiff splint but Oin said that too would soon come off. His eyes landed on his brother’s and he jerked back, his brother was staring right back at him.

“Fee? Fili…?” Kili hesitated, not wanting to believe what his eyes were seeing.

“See anything you like?” Fili asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes and humour in his voice.

“FILI!” Kili cheered, wrapping his arms around his brother in a tight hug, peppering his hair with quick kisses.

“Calm down Kee,” Fili laughed, pushing his brother back slightly, hand easily coming up and cupping Kili’s face.

“So you can see? Everything is fine now?”

“Not quite, everything is still a little bit blurry, but yeah, it’s not the total darkness I was stuck with before!” he smiled, leaning in and kissing Kili on the lips with a quick peck.

“That’s great brother!” Kili said excitedly, jumping up onto his knees, bouncing slightly. “What did I say! I told you everything would be fine!” he laughed.

“Kili? Fili? Everything alright in here?” Thorin asked, poking his head inside the door, having heard Kili’s wild screams.

“Nice to see you Uncle,” Fili spoke, eyes meeting Thorin’s without hesitation.

“Fili? Really lad? Your vision is returning?” Thorin asked, just as Kili had, with some hesitation not wanting to get his hopes up.

“Aye, it’s blurry, but it is definitely better than yesterday!” he said, his vision having returned slightly yesterday but not wanting to say anything in case it went back to black.

“This is excellent news! Come on, come get breakfast and then we can go see Oin! Things will be fine now,” Thorin said, clapping his hands together, not wanting to waste another moment.

Both Fili and Kili nodded, waiting for their uncle to leave before hugging each other once more. “See, you should listen to me more often!” Kili laughed, pulling Fili up and helping him to dress, however this time not needing to do as much as normal.

“Sure Kee, from now on I will follow you blindly,” he laughed, swatting at Kili’s backside then leaving the room on his own.

Kili smiled, quickly changing, rushing after Fili with only one thought in mind.

Everything was going to be fine.


End file.
